piano benches and secrets
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: When Ally discovers Austin's big secret, she decides to help him- for the purposes of furthering his career, of course. /oneshot.


**piano benches and secrets.**

"Is that a new song I hear?"

Ally looked up from her piano to see Austin entering the practise room, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. "Maybe," She grinned at him, snapping her book shut.

"Can I hear it?"

"No." Ally shook her head.

"Please?" Austin pouted, sitting down next to her on the piano stool.

"You wont like it." Ally laughed at his expression.

"How do you know that?"

"Its a love song," Ally explained. "You don't do love songs, remember?"

"Mm." Austin nodded slowly. "I don't."

They sat in silence for a second before Ally spoke up again. "Why don't you do love songs?"

"Huh?" Austin looked as though he hadn't been listening.

"Why don't you do love songs?" Ally repeated her question.

"Because," Austin shrugged. "I'm.. Chill. Laid-back, fun."

"So?" Ally gave a small laugh. "Chill people can do love songs."

"No they can't."

"Yes, they can." Ally said, raising an eyebrow. "Even the most laidback of people fall in love Austin, that doesn't really explain why you don't do love songs."

"Iveneveryouknow.." Austin began, mumbling incoherently.

"English, please." Ally teased.

Austin sighed, and looked at his friend. "You can't tell anyone."

"You can trust me," Ally said, starting to get worried. Austin looked uncharacteristically serious.

"I've never.." Austin coughed awkwardly. "I'veneverkissedanyone."

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again Ally." Austin pleaded.

"I didn't hear you," Ally said. "You need to speak a little slower."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze flitting between his feet, and Ally. "I've never kissed anyone." He repeated, speaking at a normal pace this time.

"Oh."

"Now you think I'm completely abnormal." Austin said, barely resisting the urge to bang his head off the piano.

"No, I don't." Ally reassured. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, I mean.." Ally trailed off. "You're Austin Moon. You've got girls practically falling at your feet, and you're so confident. Its a little surprising."

"And lame." Austin groaned.

"You're not lame-"

"I'm sixteen, and I've never kissed a girl." Austin said. "That's lame Ally."

"No, its not-"

"It is!"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Ally said, trying to hold in her laughter. "It isn't lame Austin." She gave a small shrug. "Things like your first kiss are supposed to be special, you just haven't find the right person."

"That just makes me sound like a giant girl."

"Or a romantic," Ally prodded.

"That's just another way of saying I'm a big girl." Austin rolled his eyes.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" Ally asked. "Not having kissed anyone before, I mean."

"Yes!" Austin nodded furiously. "It really does."

"And thats why you can't-"

"Wont." Austin corrected.

"Wont sing love songs?" Ally inquired. "Because you feel like you don't know anything about love?"

"I guess." Austin said cautiously, looking at Ally. "It would be weird to sing about something I don't know anything about."

"And if you did kiss someone, would you sing love songs?" Ally continued.

"Ally, what are you trying to say?" Austin sounded almost nervous as Ally edged closer to him.

"Would you?" Ally didn't answer his question, persisting with her own.

"I suppose I would." Austin finally answered.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Ally nodded. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it Austin." Ally commanded.

Relenting, Austin allowed his eyes to flutter shut, and he sat, waiting for Ally to continue.

"This is for musical purposes," Ally said. "Nothing else."

"What are you going to do Ally?" Austin asked shakily.

"Making sure you know I'm doing this to help your career. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, okay." Austin said. "I understand."

"Great." Ally said, and swallowed quickly. She and Austin were sitting face to face on the piano bench, and closing what little space was left between them, Ally leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his.

Austin's eyes flew open in shock as Ally started to kiss him. After a second or two of sitting, completely motionless, Austin decided he should probably enjoy it while it lasted. Pushing the fact it was his **best friend **his was kissing, he closed his eyes again, and kissed her back.

She tasted faintly of pickles, and strawberry, which should have been an awful combination, but somehow wasn't. Somehow, it was oddly nice.

"There," Ally pulled back after a few seconds, and gave him a satisfied smile. "You've had your first kiss, so now you can sing love songs."

"Uhhuh." Austin didn't know what else to say. He had just kissed Ally. And it didn't feel weird.

"ALLY!"

A yell from downstairs broke the silence that had filled the air, and sighing, Ally stood up. "That's Trish," She said, holding back an exasperated sigh. "She and Dez better not have broken anything."

"Uhhuh."

Ally looked at him, and couldn't help but laugh. "Are you coming?"

Austin shook his head, in an attempt to snap back to reality and stop answering **everything **with 'uhhuh.'

"I'll be down in a second," He said, somewhat shakily. "I just, uh, need to get a drink."

"Okay," Ally shrugged. "We can work on that song later?"

"Yeah," Austin nodded. "Sounds good."

He watched as Ally left the practice room, her shoes clacking against the stairs as she bounded down to greet Trish and Dez.

Touching his lips softly, Austin stood up, unable to shake the lingering thought that he and Ally had just **kissed **and it _hadn't _been weird.

Opening the fridge roughly, Austin let out a small sigh. Maybe he didn't sing love songs because they were about **feelings **and feelings just complicated things. Maybe it wasn't about kisses at all.

Grabbing a drink from the fridge, he smiled to himself. That kiss had been nice though.

/

**Author's Note; **I'm absolutely addicted to Austin and Ally these days, and this is the first thing I've written for the show, so I hope they aren't completely OOC..

But yes. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
